


Máscara

by Lara_Boger



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Gen, Prostitution, References to Depression, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: "Era a hora da sofrida Abóbora sumir e dar lugar a exuberante Hatsumiyo."





	Máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens do livro “Memórias de uma Gueixa” não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Arthur Golden. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente no fanfiction.net em 11/06/2010

**Máscara**

 

O espelho.

 

Ela viu olheiras fundas marcando seu rosto pálido. Desgostou-se do que viu mas não fez queixas. Já era um avanço que conseguisse encarar seu próprio reflexo sem lamúrias. A imagem refletida denunciava suas próprias amarguras, mas Abóbora não parecia mais se importar. Talvez já estivesse acostumada a lidar com o peso dos próprios atos, tendo que assumir o controle sobre sua própria vida. 

 

Era difícil, mas estava tudo bem. Mesmo com a dificuldade de encarar seu passado, custava a acreditar que um dia pensara ser impossível viver sozinha. Também mal conseguia crer que um dia seu maior sonho fora ser adotada como filha da  _ okiya  _ Nitta e finalmente ser cuidada. Seu tio lhe dissera que se fosse obediente teria um lugar para passar a vida. 

 

_ “ – Algumas meninas são inteligentes, outras são bobas. Você é uma boa menina mas é das bobas. Não vai conseguir muita coisa no mundo. Vou manda-la para um lugar onde as pessoas lhe dirão o que fazer. Faça o que lhe disserem e sempre vão cuidar de você” _

 

Abóbora acreditara naquela promessa. Fez tudo que mandaram, trabalhou duro... mas o que teve em troca? 

 

Um nome de gueixa pelo qual sequer era chamada, os maus tratos de sua irmã mais velha, Hatsumomo; a dor de ser preterida por Mamãe que preferira adotar outra gueixa para ser a sucessora do okiya; o trabalho nas fábricas e a prostituição... e no fim a rejeição de Mamãe que se recusou a aceita-la de volta na okiya por considera-la um mau investimento. 

 

A vida fora cruel, mas pelo menos estava aprendendo a cuidar de si e aos poucos tudo estava se ajeitando. Não tinha a bela vida de gueixa que sonhara, porém o pequeno okiya onde morava agora era melhor que a prostituição. Tinha um pouco de liberdade, não vivia mais presa sob tantas ordens e regras como sempre esteve na maior parte do tempo. 

 

Mesmo julgando estar melhor do que antes, ainda sentia raiva pelo tempo perdido, pelo sonho não realizado e da “menina boba” que fora. Sentia raiva e inveja de Sayuri, por tudo que ela lhe roubara. 

 

Por que tinha se arriscado para ajuda-la? Para que? Para que Sayuri se tornasse a filha do okiya Nitta? Para que ela lhe roubasse o que era seu por direito?

 

Ela não tinha o direito de ser mais bonita e bem sucedida. Ela não tinha o direito de vencer. Por isso Abóbora lhe dera o troco por aquela traição. 

 

A vingança fora apenas um instinto, uma atitude impulsiva mas que a fez sentir-se muito bem. Sabia que ela amava o Presidente da companhia Iwamura, conhecia-a bem o suficiente para entender os sinais daquele afeto camuflado. Por isso levou a ele em vez de Nobu para que ele pegasse Sayuri e o Ministro em flagrante.  

 

Sentiu-se feliz ao expor a sujeira daquela gueixa perfeita para o homem que ela amava. Sentiu-se poderosa e sem um pingo de culpa pelo pensamento de tê-la feito perder algo valioso. Sayuri lhe roubara o sonho e Abóbora roubou o amor. 

 

Ou pelo menos julgou que seria assim. A vingança durara pouco. Fracassara porque Sayuri não perdera nada, pelo contrário. 

 

Como conter sua ira ao descobrir que seu gesto servira apenas para aproxima-los ainda mais? Como poderia imaginar que o Presidente seria o  _ danna _ de Sayuri. Que sua melhor vingança seria não ter feito nada? 

 

Mas teve de conter a própria raiva. Teve de fazer o rancor adormecer dentro de si depois que o tempo passou e percebeu que o melhor seria seguir em frente: um dia de cada vez, enquanto pudesse agüentar e enquanto sua sorte não mudasse. 

 

Não sabia quando aconteceria, mas tinha a certeza de que não ficaria para sempre daquele jeito. Não era mais a garotinha boba, mas ainda acalentava o sonho de ser cuidada. 

 

Porém, enquanto não acontecia, precisava cuidar de sua própria vida. 

 

Ajoelhada em frente ao espelho, tratou de começar mais um dia em sua luta. Suas mãos foram firmes para fazer a maquilagem. As olheiras fundas foram desaparecendo aos poucos sob as pinceladas da tradicional pasta branca. Uma extravagância: como já estava com trinta anos, não precisava mais usa-la, somente em ocasiões especiais. 

 

Mas quem disse que aquela não era uma ocasião especial?

 

Era a hora da sofrida Abóbora sumir e dar lugar a exuberante Hatsumiyo. 

 

Sorriu para si mesma ao se ver pronta. Era uma outra pessoa. 

 

Hatsumiyo era o oposto de si. Hatsumiyo era aquela que queria ser. Era sua esperança para o futuro.  

 

Talvez não fosse tarde para ser quem sempre quis.            

  
  


**Fim**


End file.
